Just a Body
by garragrl
Summary: Ino's mind has been trapped in Orochimaru's body adn there's nothing Shikamaru or anyone else can do about it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story. I don't own Naruto. Please review good or bad I don't mind. Thanks for reading.

Shikmaru sighed as he entered the familiar hidden leaf village it had been a while since he and his team of ninja had been home. He could tell they were all happy to be home and anxious to see those they had left behind. He himself couldn't wait to wrap his arms around a certain blonde girl who he had missed quite a bit. Ino had been the only thing he could think about during the trip home. When they left she had just found out she was pregnant, she was so happy. That was 7 moths ago, he thought to himself and smiled thinking about how big she would look now. Most of them were so eager to get home they hardly stopped to rest. Naruto hadn't stopped talking about Hinata since the day they left, even Neji who was normally did not talk about personal matters had mentioned that he was eager to see Tenten. They didn't have to wait long before people started to gather to welcome them home. Hinata was the first girl to greet the man that had long waited to see her. Naruto tired face turned into an instant smile as he encircled her with his arms and pulled her close. One by one his team was met with there loved ones each getting warm welcomes and walking away to spend alone time with the ones they had missed for so long. Only he and Sasuke were left, he began to wonder where Ino could be and what about Sakura surely she was more than excited to have Sasuke back. After about another five minutes he could tell Sasuke was getting impatient, and to tell the truth he was as well. Not a second later he saw Sakura heading towards them slowly and she didn't look at all happy. As she got closer Shikamaru could see that her eyes were red rimmed from crying and she had blue circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Sasuke pulled her close and hugged her to his body.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly as his girlfriend inhaled his scent deeply trying to calm down. Sakura turned to look at Shikamaru and instantly her face grew grim.

"Shikmaru, its Ino." Sakura began and instantly Shikamaru's heart turned to ice and his stomach knotted. What had happened was she ok was the baby, "Something happened on a mission while you were away." Sakura paused and looked over at Sasuke.

"What?" Shikamaru couldn't take the long pauses, his brain just kept chanting please be ok please let them both be ok.

"Orochimaru came to the village, there was a fight and he was injured but before he left, Tsunade asked Ino to infiltrate his mind with her new spy mind jutsu." Shikamaru nodded his head he had been the one to help her learn it, it was more difficult the the mind transfer jutsu she had used since they were kids this jutsu allowed Ino to enter a persons mind and stay there without them knowing, it was the perfect spy technique. The only draw back is that it has the same effect on the body as the mind transfer jutsu, meaning that whatever happens to the host body happens to Ino's. "Well she did and somehow he knew and well," Sakura took a deep breath, "we don't know what happened exactly the only thing Tsunade can think of that he trapped her inside his head and she can't leave. She's been in a comatose state for a month now. We have tried everything but we can't bring her mind back to her body. Her body is perfectly healthy the baby's fine her minds just not there."

"Where is she?" Shikamaru couldn't believe that there was nothing they could do Ino was the strongest most head strong person he knew there was no way Orochimaru had trapped her.

"The hospital room 136." Shikamaru turned to leave, "And Shikamaru I'm so sorry." Shikamaru took off for the hospistal hopeing in vain that it was just a misunderstanding. He walked into the room Sakura had told him Ino was in and looked at the peaceful form of his wife who looked as if she were sleeping.

"Ino." Shikamaru's voice was only a whisper as he crossed the small room over to where Ino's body lay. Her round stomach contrasted greatly with her small frame. He slumped into the chair next to the bed and rested his head against hers. "Come back Ino, please come back." His words came out sounding strangled as tears formed is his eyes. How could this be the Ino he knew and loved, Ino who was so full of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino

Ino shivered as Orochimaru killed yet another helpless soul that had gotten in his way. She had been in his head for exactly 26 days and her hopes of ever returning home were starting to fade. Ino sighed and tried to get the horrifying images of all the people she had watched being murdered out of her head, she knew that for the rest of her life it would be her fault because she wasn't strong enough to stop him. Ino sat quietly in the corner of Orochimarus head she occupied and began to think of Shikamaru. He would be so upset when he got home and she wasn't there to greet him, she had waited for months for him to return and now she would never be able to hold him in her arms again.

"Ha ha, that's right my darling you will never be able to get out of the prison I have put you in." Orochimaru said to her, if a person walked by it would seem that he was talking to himself but Ino knew he was talking to her. Somehow when she did her mind spy jutsu he had reversed the effects so that he could hear her thoughts, read her mind and keep her there as long as he wished. She could also see within his mind when he slept, that was when his guard lowered and she infiltrated his memories trying to find anything that could help her get out of his mind. When she was first trapped she fought like hell to get out but it had been no use she only depleted what little energy she had in her current form and became weaker.

"I will get out, my friends will find a way to free me from you. They have to," Ino thought helplessly, "cause god knows I've run out of ideas." That only caused him to laugh harder. Ino began to ignore him and think once more of Shikamaru and herself. They had only been married a short time when she got pregnant, she was so excited when she found out, literally jumping up and down until Shikamaru came home from the Hokages to tell her about the mission he was being sent on.

"It will be the longest I've ever been away from Kohona." He had told her. "Seven months is a long time I don't know if I can do it Ino." She hugged him close and whispered small comforts in his ear.

"Come on lets have some dinner, I have news of my own and it's a lot better." Shikamaru had nodded and they walked hand in hand to a local restraint. After the food had been ordered Ino waited patiently for the right time to spring the news on him, taking a drink of his water Shikamaru glanced up to see Ino's big blue eyes studying him intently.

"What?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant?" Ino face lit up as a big smile spread across her face.

Ino's memory was interrupted as Orochimaru came upon a hidden leaf ninja who looked to be about a year younger than Ino herself was. She didn't know the boy but her heart instantly became protective as he was from her village. "Don't hurt him!" she screamed as Orochimaru approached the boy an evil smile coming to his snake like face. Orochimaru pounced and the battle was on. The boy was clearly startled by the appearance of one of Kohona's most wanted but he wasn't going to run, Ino could see the determination on his face. She felt a sense of pride at her comrade's determination and a sense of fear for him as well. There was no way he could beat Orochimaru alone he had to realize this but he still didn't back down. Soon Orochimaru had him pinned to the ground kunai at his throat, "Any last words boy?" Orochimaru asked laughter in his voice as he raised the kunai to deliver the killing blow. Ino couldn't let this happen she pulled all the energy she could muster and threw it at Orochimaru's mind hoping it would make him pause. Orochimaru faltered as the girl within him fought back using her charka and stunning him momentarily giving the boy beneath him time to reach for his own kunai and stab Orochimaru in the shoulder. The wound was deep and it caused a horrified shriek to come from Orochimaru's lips and a pained one from Ino's. The wound wasn't deadly but it was painful the boys aim was perfect he had gotten the kunai in between the shoulder bone and the arm bone. Causing the arm to be completely useless until the kunai was removed, the boy took the chance to get away and probably find his team. Ino knew instinctively that the wound had not only happened to Orochimaru but also to her own body because that's how her jutsu worked. "No" Ino said her voice drained of energy, her only thoughts were on her baby which was still growing in the body she no longer occupied losing to much blood put stress on her body and the baby and could cause serious problems.


End file.
